Firearms of the type discussed herein generally include an upper receiver with a dove tail mounting rail positioned to receive scopes and other auxiliary equipment mounted thereon. In the prior art scopes have been mounted with from one to six screws that are visible and bulky. Further, because of the number of mounting screws and ancillary mounting apparatus, the prior art scopes are difficult to mount, bulky and very inconvenient.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved scope rings and mounting apparatus for mounting scopes on firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved scope rings and mounting apparatus that can conveniently mount scopes on a firearm with a single screw and with a minimum of effort.